Judgeochio
by Kakashi1
Summary: Short, sweet, and stupid. r/r


This is another of my odd parody stories. Be scared. I will make references to other animes, so if you have not had access to these anime resources, I shall laugh at you. Here I go. HA HAHA HA HA HA HA. Eh hem...if you enjoy this story I suggest you get a life....er....read some of my other popular works in the same style, such as "Ninny Scroll" and "The Gingerbread Chimera." Go on, click on the hyperlink that says my name. Do it. I command it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Judgeochio"  
by Kakashi, The Dark Lord of Bananas, not Rama. Rama stole my title. He holds no true banana evil as he is fictitious and I hope that I am not so fictitiousy as to hold the ultimate thingy that is the dark arts of Banana. Away from me Rama. They say I'm crazy 'cause I see Rama. But Dr. Leprachaun always disagrees....  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Our tale starts in a judge satelite. The Zoid commission had just produced a new judge. They were planning to launch it into its first battle the next day. But that night, the zoid commission was visited by the Bad Aim Faerie.  
  
Chibi Vash: "Hi! Hey, what's that stuff?"  
  
[The next day:]  
  
Commander: "Launching Judge."  
  
Technician: "Um...sir, we just fired the judge into the Pacific Ocean."  
  
Commander: "Um...no we didn't. Fire another one fast."  
  
[In the Pacific Ocean somewhere:]  
  
Judge: "SCREW YOU GUYS!"  
  
Several weeks later, the judge finally made it to the shores of Washington (granted he was covered in barnacles.) He went only a few feet before finding a coffee shop. One man there was particularly nice to the judge, scraping off the barnacles, muttering something that the judge didn't hear.  
  
Zelgadis: "I know your pain. I know your pain."  
  
Having spent weeks under the pacific ocean, the judge's logic chip sorta went bad. You see, the judge was now convinced that he was a real human judge.  
  
Judge: "I got no pod  
to shoot me down..."  
  
Unfortunately for our hero, his second major aquaintance was Klepto-man.  
  
Bit: "MINE!"  
  
And so, the judge spent several weeks in the back of Bit's truck, along with two smurfs, a metabot, and the entire robotic cast of Mystery Science Theater 3000. It wasnt so bad for the judge, minus the fact that every battle he saw had some additional dialogue.  
  
::shadow fox runs by::  
  
Crow: "WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!?"  
  
Er, yah, anyway, after several weeks of travelling, Klepto-man stopped by a hotel "for the night." Actually, he was stopping to hit on all the guys.  
  
Bit: "AM NOT!!!"  
  
Yah sure....  
  
Bit: "AM NOT! AM NOT! AM NOT!!!"  
  
Hey look! It's Leon!  
  
Bit: "OOOH! WHERE!??"  
  
Ahem, anyway, as Klepto-man was looking around for Leon, everyone got of the back of his truck and ran off. Well technically the judge was hopping off, but who cares. I mean, it's not like it matters what form of manual transportion he took.  
  
Chibi Vash: "But I'm sure running makes a bit less sound."  
  
Oh yes, ofcourse. But you see, Klepto-man was looking around for Leon, so he wouldn't notice.  
  
Chibi Vash: "Well you do have a point there, but I'm just saying that under normal cercumstances, it does make a difference."  
  
Oh yes ofcourse, but im just saying that under the cercumstances the judge hopping away would not be noticed...  
  
Judge: ::smacks into brick wall:: "Oooomph!"  
  
Oops, back to narrorating... The judge had, in a fury to get away from the travel songs like "the bus song" and "99 bottles", ran-  
  
Chibi Vash: "hopped"  
  
Oh, yes -hopped straight in the side of a Shucks autoparts store. Now that doesn't sound right. I like 'ran' better.  
  
Chibi Vash: "But he hopped his way there."  
  
Yes ofcourse, but you don't see many people 'hopping' head first into large objects. I mean, generally you have enough time between leaps to change directions. I mean, your not going that fast.  
  
Chibi Vash: "Yes, ofcourse. But you must understand it was resonably dark out, and the judge has a tinted camera."  
  
Oh yes but-  
  
Judge: "Ahem."  
  
Sorry. Anyway, as the judge looked into the store he had smacked into, he was overcome by joy. Inside he saw all sorts of metal thingies. I'm no machanic. I don't know what he saw. As the judge played throughout the metal thingies, he slowly transformed. But he didn't notice it until he looked into a big shiny....thingy and saw he turning into a-  
  
Judge: "'B' MOVIE MONSTER!?"  
  
The judge ran-  
  
Chibi Vash: "-hopped"  
  
-hopped out of the Shuck's autoparts store location screaming. Poorly crafted foam appendages flung about.  
  
Judge: "Hey, why am I turning into a 'B' movie monster for being in a store?"  
  
A' 'dunno. Why did Pinochio turn into a donkey for acting naughty?  
  
Judge: "Who's Pinochio?"  
  
YOU'VE NEVER SEEN PINOCHIO!??  
  
Judge: "No. Is it good?"  
  
Chibi Vash: "Wow."  
  
Judge: "What?"  
  
Zelgadis: "I'm sorry, I guess I don't feel your pain."  
  
Suddenly, a whale king fley from out of nowhere and scooped up the judge. As it flew off, the judge tumbled to the back of the cargo bay. As he got up, he noticed that all the foam had been knocked off. He also noticed the pilot.  
  
Ferret: "chee chee chee chee"  
  
Judge: "Greeeeeeeaaaaaat."  
  
Just as randomly as the rest of this crap, they judge was once again visited by the good faery.  
  
Chibi Vash: "Hi! Ooo, what's that?"  
  
As the good faery pressed the big red button, the whale king burst into flames and fell from the sky...  
  
Judge, ferret, and Chibi Vash: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"  
  
And onto a Starbucks.  
  
Zelgadis: "Aaaaaaaaaaagh." ::walks into the Starbucks next door, where Xelloss appears, orders some coffee, and waits for the destruction::  
  
Whale King: ::smack::  
  
Xelloss: "That was a little anti-climactic."  
  
**************************outcome**********************************  
  
The judge lost his metal plating in the crash, and thinking it to be his transformation, became a tv reporter. He was soon arrested for public indecensy and sent to jail. He later became a MTV VJ.  
  
The ferret was arrested after his whale king damaged the Starbucks, and sent to jail for life on grounds of high treason.  
  
Vash the Stampede has a $$60,000,000,000 bounty on his head, as usual.  
  
Zelgadis continued drinking coffee, Xelloss drank a frapacino, then they made out, as usual. 


End file.
